


Orlack's Journal

by Orlack Oakskin (Sparkwire)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Eberron
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eberron (Setting), Eberron with home canon thrown in, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkwire/pseuds/Orlack%20Oakskin
Summary: Chronicler for the Wayfinder's Weekly, Orlack decides to chronicle his (mis)adventures with his newfound friends. (We no longer run this game :c )





	Orlack's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in first person in many years. 
> 
> I decided to scribe our Friday Dungeons and Dragons adventures from the perspective of my Sorcerer character, Orlack. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

###  **Month of Eyre (Mid Spring)**

Brofaer, has left us in charge for the night. He has gone to run errands and should be returning by morning. There is not much currently going on and I decided to chronicle our adventures, if they can be called such as we are not official adventurers yet, starting now.

Around 10 bells there was a knock on the door. A half - orc came in from the downpour that had started sometime after noon.. 

She recognized Yara, as they discussed Yara’s ... Heretic status from the Silver Flame, she introduced herself as Silindra. Once they were done speaking of that Silindra told us that her Holy Symbol, a brooch she kept on her cloak, had been stolen. She believes it was stolen by a gnome named, Ninepin. Her conclusion is that the gnome took it while she was bowling and gambling.

Yara, Fletcher and I, will begin our search by talking to Ninepin where she runs her bowling, in an Inn by the name of The Pleasant Perch in Lower Dura.

###  **The Pleasant Perch**

I did not record much while in the Inn and I will have to recall it as best I can now that we have left. There were many people around and I felt uncomfortable having my journal out around that particular crowd of people.

We easily made our way to The Pleasant Perch, without any trouble. Upon seeing the entrance we noticed a Hobgoblin bouncer. Looking her over I noticed that her, uh, bloodstained brass knuckles spelled out Sweety, her true name or a moniker I am still not sure of.

Yara spoke with Sweety and somehow got us into the Inn, despite Ninepin not being there, at least according to Sweety. Yara spoke with the Goblin at the bar and somehow learned about where this gambling was happening.

We made our way to the left of the stairs towards the basement of the inn. Though the basement was dimly lit, Fletcher and I were able to find, out of all the kegs, one that stood out. Looking over the dust free keg over, I noticed a place for a door to be opened. After I attempted to open it, an eye slit slid open and a voice asked for the password. Luckily the Barkeep had told Yara something because she quickly responded to the bouncer with “Parakeet.”

The room we entered was spacious, I took time to look at what bowling entailed as I had never heard of it before. Yara and Fletcher went searching for Ninepin, she was easy to find as she was watching over a game between a gnome and goblin. A large pile of gold sat atop the table between their respective bowling lanes.

After Yara spoke with Ninepin we learned that she had ‘found’ Silindra’s brooch, but had lost it to, Gomey, the Goblin we saw before we spoke to her.

We approached him, Yara of course, getting right to what we were after. He told us that he needed the brooch for a job that he was going to be running soon. Yara attempted to get Gomey to give us the Holy Symbol under the ruse that we would do the job for him. It did not go over well with him.

After a moment of thought I asked him to wager the brooch in a bowling game against one of us. He laughed me off saying that we weren’t worth his time. One word quickly changed his tune and it had slipped from my lips before I could stop myself. “Chicken.” 

Now that he had accepted our challenge we decided that Fletcher would do the bowling out of the three of us,. I stepped away from the growing crowd of people that the spectacle was drawing. While I was making my way from the crowd I overheard a pair of Goblins talking about Gomey’s next big thing being in the Cogs.

Fletcher did well though he did falter in his second to third turn. Luckily on their fourth turn Gomey completely failed and Fletcher was able to get a strike, defeating the Goblin. Grumbling upsetly he handed over the brooch. We quickly left as the crowd had gotten quite rambunctious at Gomey’s defeat after being Champion for so long.

We passed a small group of Silver Flame knights as we made our way back to Brofaer’s office in Middle Dura. Yara looked back to the inn, wincing at something. I didn’t question it, I would rather not get involved with the Silver Flame while we have a supposed heretic with us.

Silindra was pleased to see us back, especially with her brooch in our possession. We told her of what transpired and when we spoke of the Knights that we passed she went quite pale. One of the Knights, the one that stood out the most with a blue cloak, was her brother. Silindra thanked us for obtaining her lost brooch and left, promising not to gamble any more.

As we settled back in for the night our case solved, Yara noticed that her own Holy Symbol was missing from where she kept it.

###  **The Cogs**

The Cogs, a place I never wished to go, is only reachable via the service elevator that only runs when there is enough people wanting to go down .... or back up. This is where supposedly Gnomey would be, with Yara’s Holy Symbol. 

Waiting for the service lift did not take as long as I thought it would, about half a bell or so. Down we went into the belly of Sharn a place I would be happy to never go back to.

After making our way down and wandering around the Cogs for a time, sticking out due to our cleaner clothes, everyone here covered in mud, dirt, and other things, Yara was whistled at by a Goblin, whose face looked covered with several coats of make-up, a rough pink bow in her hair. She told us her name was Mimsy and asked what the three of us were doing down there.

Yara attempted to tell her that we were looking for Gomey for a bowling rematch, It took quite a bit of willpower not to chuckle at the lie. Mimsy saw Yara’s lie for what it was and asked us, again, why we were there. Yara explained that we wanted to be part of Gomey’s newest plan and after that she took us to where his hideout was.

The cave’s ‘doorway’ was barricaded with sandbags when we arrived. There was a place near the doorway that read in Goblin, “Relax” Yara took no time in starting to move the sandbags out of the way so we could enter the cave. 

It happened quickly and I am not sure how Yara was able to catch that vial of acid before it hit her in the face. She kept a grip on the vial and continued to move the sandbags. After she moved a couple more there was a growling noise and Yara decided to throw the vial of acid into the room that the sandbags were barricading us from. There was quite a few yelps and then silence. Once enough of the sandbags were out of the way we entered the cave.

Carefully stepping over what was left of the acid soaked Jackals that Yara had killed we started searching the round room. 

Finding nothing of note myself I moved to a new spot to look around when what Fletcher had found caught my attention. A Jackal pup was hiding amongst the stacks of crates that he had been looking through. It made a happy whine as Fletcher started petting it.

Puppy aside Fletcher and I heard Gomey whistling as he approached the hideout, it stopping abruptly and him shouting something before running off. We easily caught up to him.  
  
Unfortunately for us he had already sold Yara’s Holy Symbol to a Hobgoblin who went by The Admiral, who hung out in Lower Dura. Before we could get any more information about the Admiral from Gomey he was stuck with a poisoned dart. The only evidence left a dingy, ratty, pink bow floating down from where the assassin had hidden..

Thankfully we decided to leave the Cogs and head to Lower Dura, before we could reach the Service Lift however, Fletcher and I spotted a familiar Silver Flame Knight, Silindra’s brother. He was searching for Gomey it seems, deciding it best that we not meet with him, we ducked into one of the many alleyways making our way to the lift to leave.

We decided to stop by where we first met Gomey, the Pleasant Perch and see if we could find any more information on the Admiral. Sweety was squat by the door nursing a swollen cheek.

Yara, as had now become custom, began speaking in an attempt to get us the information we needed. Sweety said that the owner of the Pleasant Perch would not be happy to hear that Gomey was dead, apparently he brought in quite a bit of business. When Yara told her about finding the Admiral,. she did let us know (after a roundabout conversation about why we needed to find him.) that the Admiral was apparently part of House Daask, also known as the Goblin Crime Syndicate. As for where to find him, he would most likely be at the Siren;s Whelk, a brothel.

###  **Siren’s Whelk**

When we made it to the Siren’s Whelk, there was a large crowd gathered by the door. Apparently there was to be a special performance by a Vaudeville Troupe because of a special guest visiting tonight.. 

Seeing as we most likely wouldn’t make it through the crowd of people, Fletcher, Yara, and I slipped down the alleyway to see if we could somehow make in through the back.

In the small back area of the brothel we found an elf by the name of Dezander, pacing frantically. Apparently he was the leader of the Troupe set to perform. His performers were late and he had no idea where they were.

An idea occurred to me but before I could speak, Yara said that we could replace the missing performers. Dezander looked us over and asked what each of us could do. 

Yara went first in an... attempt.... to sing. 

Dezander begged her not sing another note.

Fletcher told a couple good jokes. 

I sang an old tune my father taught me.

Dezander turned to Yara, he clearly needed at least three acts to fulfill his performance obligation to the Siren’s Whelk. Yara tried to lift a water barrel that was near the building. Her back popping was impressive. In final desperation, Yara snatched my quarterstaff from me and was actually able to get a portion of it down her throat. (The thought of splinters there later made me shudder in uncomfort.) Dezander seemed pleased with it as “It at least keeps your mouth busy.” 

We were let into the Siren’s Whelk and dressed for our parts. Skimpily dressed. I am sure I will come to regret this at some point in my life.

Dezander decided the order of our performances, Fletcher would go first and warm the crowd up with jokes. I would go next and sing a couple tunes. Yara would go last and this time attempt to swallow a shortsword and not a quarterstaff. While one of us was on stage the other two would wander the crowds and get them excited for the ongoing performance.

Fletcher did well for the first half of his performance. The jokes went sour towards the end of his set though. Thankfully he kept the Admiral, who sat closest to the stage, entertained enough that I, somehow, was able to pick his left breast pocket and obtain Yara’s Holy Symbol without getting noticed.

I tucked the Holy Symbol into my bag where we had left our clothes and items backstage, before my own performance.

If the crowd's reaction was anything, it proves that Mother was right and I should have been a Vocalist for some noble.

Thankfully once Yara was done we would be able to leave, hopefully without any incidents. Fletcher and I went out into the crowd while Yara did her sword swallowing I didn’t keep my attention on Yara, I could not take her seriously after watching her shove a quarterstaff down her throat.. 

Sometimes I think of myself as a very lucky man, other times I do believe I am cursed in some way. 

As Fletcher and I worked the crowds, Yara choked, literally, gagging on the sword, sending the once semi-pleased crowd into waves of boos and hisses. During this the Admiral finally took note of his missing item. We quickly made our way back to the stage. As we climbed on stage someone in the now formed brawl, shouted that one of the performers must have taken the item.

I have never run so fast in my life. Grabbing our stuff we ran, still skimpily dressed, from the Siren’s Whelk, the mob not too far behind us. I think at some point we ran past Silindra’s brother but I could not be bothered to look back.

We didn’t stop until we made it back to Bofaer’s office.


End file.
